


Mini Moony

by haylismithh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Hogwarts, Marauders, Multi, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, The Golden Trio, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylismithh/pseuds/haylismithh
Summary: What if more than one Marauder had children?This story follows Asteria Lupin, the daughter of Remus Lupin, during her time at Hogwarts. Asteria and her father had always lived a quiet life in their cottage, but after meeting Harry Potter, the boy Asteria grew up hearing so much about, their lives change. But is change always good?(Story is mostly cannon compliant, but there will be some major differences)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. First Year - The Platform

"Asteria!" 

I put a hand over my eyes to block the sun.

"Asteria!" The calm voice calls again. 

I sigh but open my eyes. The sun from my loft window is almost blinding. I sit up with squinted eyes, a smile creeping onto my face as I realize what today is. I move my covers aside, jump out of bed and rush down the stairs. I see dad standing in the kitchen with two plates of food. 

"Good morning!" I beam. He gives me a smile and walks over to the table, handing me a plate. He made bacon and toast with marmalade. We sit across from each other at our table in the kitchen. 

"Good morning." He says. "Are you all packed?" 

I give him a nod as I stuff my mouth full. I've been packed for weeks; I started packing the day we went to Diagon Alley. 

"Are you packed, Professor Lupin?" I raise an eyebrow at him. 

He laughs. I've been calling him Professor all week to tease him. I'm very lucky to have a Hogwarts Professor as a dad, it'll definitely make it easier to get used to. It also means that I already know my way around the castle, having visited it so much, and of course I know all of the castles secrets. My father loved to cause mischief when he was a student, so he told me all the secrets he knew. 

"We'll leave here at ten, to make sure we have more than enough time to get to the platform." He informs me. I have been on Platform 9 and 3/4 before, so I'm not worried about crossing the stone barrier like most first years. 

"We're still meeting the Weasleys there?" 

"Yes. Molly tells me that Ginny has been moping all week, not wanting to be left without her siblings." Dad sighs. 

I frown, I wish Ginny was coming to Hogwarts with Ron and I. "Well, at least she only has one more year to wait." I eat my last piece of bacon then go back up to my room to get ready. 

I decide to put on my Hogwarts robes, that way I don't have to change on the train. I brush through my straight black hair, and brush my teeth. I recheck everything over and over to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. 

I take one last look at my room and sigh before going downstairs. My Hogwarts trunk is very heavy, especially carrying it down the stairs. I grab my cat, Berry, who's coming with me to Hogwarts, then meet Dad outside. 

"It feels so weird, leaving it." I say, looking back at our tiny cottage. I have never been away from it for long, knowing I won't be back until the summer makes my stomach flip. 

Dad rubs my shoulder with his hand. "It'll be here when we get back. You're going to love being at Hogwarts, I promise."

For the first time I start to feel nervous about going to Hogwarts. I try to push away the feeling and follow my father through the woods. He walks to Kings Cross every year, since it's only a twenty minute walk. Our cottage is in a secluded place in the woods, so most of the walk is in the woods.

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" I think out loud.

Dad scoffs. "I thought you didn't care about the sorting?" 

I shrug. I've been telling myself that it didn't matter what house I was in, but now I feel a little worried. "I mean, the twins are in Gryffindor, Ron's going to be in Gryffindor, you were in Gryffindor." 

"You would make friends in a different house." He tries to reassure me. 

I frown. I've been counting on already being friends with the Weasleys, considering I don't have much experience on making new friends. Dad is friends with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so I've known them my whole life. 

The remainder of our journey is quiet, but worry is loud in my head. I hope the train ride will calm me down. 

As we walk into Kings Cross I instantly see a bundle of orange hair, my face lights up and I run over to the Weasleys. 

"Hi Asteria!" Ron Weasley exclaims.

"Oh! There you two are." Mrs. Weasley pulls me into a tight hug. "Great to see you, Remus." She moves on to hug Dad. 

"Hey Asteria." Fred says. 

"Scared for your first year?" Fred's twin, George, says. 

"Ron is," 

"We heard him crying in his room this morning." George finishes Fred's sentence.

"Was not!" Ron exclaims, crossing his arm. 

The twins snicker. They love teasing Ron, and me, for that matter. They look taller than they were when I'd last seen them. They're starting their third year today, Ron has been acting jealous all summer since they can now go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. 

I look towards Percy, the oldest of the Weasley children that still go to Hogwarts. He doesn't say hello, but gives me tiny smile. I return it and look away from him. Percy is nice, but we've never been close. One time when I was little I tore apart his favorite book, so perhaps that's the reason he still doesn't like me. 

I look at Dad, who is chatting with Mrs. Weasley, and notice a lanky boy with messy black hair staring at us. He must be a Hogwarts student; he has a large trunk and an owl. I assume he's a Muggle-born considering he's wearing very ordinary clothes. 

He catches my gaze and I give him a smile. He takes it as an invitation and walks up to me. 

"Um... hello." He says awkwardly. 

"Hi. Are you a first year too?" I ask. 

A look of relief flashes over him. "Oh, yes. Um, I was wondering how to get onto the platform?" 

So he definitely is a Muggle-born. I cannot believe his parents left him alone. "I can help with that. I'm Asteria. 

"Hello." I hear my dad's voice next to me. He reaches out an arm and the boy takes his hand to shake. Dad has a strange look in his eye, like he's studying the boy. 

"This is my dad, Professor Lupin. He teaches at Hogwarts." I introduce him. "Dad this is..." I realize I didn't find out what the boy's name is. 

"I'm Harry..."

"Harry Potter." Dad finishes for him, his voice very calm. I feel my stomach jolt and my eyes widen. I just met Harry Potter, the boy I had heard about all of my life! I take a good look at him, I should've known, he looks exactly like the photos I've seen of his father, James Potter. 

Harry looks taken aback, probably surprised at how calmly Dad said his name. I doubt many other Wizards were calm when meeting Harry, he is extremely famous, after all. 

"Blimey, are you really?" I hear Ron say. I look and see that all of the Weasleys are staring at Harry. 

Harry just nods, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Harry wants to know how to get onto the platform." I say, trying to break the tension. 

Mrs. Weasley looks at her pocket watch. "We better get going. Percy, you go first." 

Percy pushes his trolley up to the stone barrier, checks to make sure no Muggles are looking, and disappears.

I look at Harry, who looks even more confused than before. I smile. "You have to walk through the barrier between platform nine and ten." 

He looks at me with a worried expression. The twins are going through now. 

"Don't worry," I try to reassure him. "It doesn't hurt." He doesn't look very convinced. 

"Asteria, you go next." Dad says. 

I nod. "Harry will go after me." I decide for him. 

I close my eyes before going though the barrier, I find that it goes smoother that way. When I open my eyes I see the beautiful scarlet train. I smile, my worries fading completely. 

I wait for Harry to come through. When he does, his eyes are shut very tightly. 

"It's okay." I tell him, causing him to quickly open his eyes. He looks at the train in awe. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

He nods, still looking around. 

Dad comes through next, I notice that he keeps looking at Harry. I reckon it's strange for him, finally seeing Harry again. We wait for Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny to come through. 

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley looks around. 

"He's coming." I say, seeing him walk out of the train. He changed into his Hogwarts robes. 

"Can't stay long, Mother, I'm up front with the prefects." He says. Fred and George start to tease him, I think it's lovely that he's a prefect, though. I hope to be one when I'm older. 

Mrs. Weasley tells the twins to stop and says goodbye to her son. 

I turn to Harry. "You can sit with me on the train." I tell him. He gives he an appreciative smile. 

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be in the front of the train." He tells me and walks off. 

Mrs. Weasley lectures the twins about causing trouble and Ginny starts crying. I go to give her a hug.

"Don't worry, next year you'll be getting on the train with us." I tell her. She sniffles and gives me a small smile. 

The family finishes up their goodbyes, making me feel grateful that I don't have to say goodbye to my father. The train whistle goes off and we all rush onto the train. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley wave us off until the train is out of view. 

"We'll be in the middle of the train." Fred starts. 

"Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula." George finishes. 

"Nice to meet you, Harry." They say in unison and walk off. I roll my eyes, I hate how they always do that.

”Come on,” I start walking. “Let’s go find a compartment.” 

Ron and Harry follow me to an empty compartment. I sit close to the window, Harry sits next to me, Ron is across from us. 

Ron has a quizzing look on his face. I know there’s a thousand questions he wants to ask Harry. 

“I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.” He introduces himself. 

“Hi.” Harry smiles. 

Ron looks like he’s trying to refrain himself from saying anything, but blurts it out anyway. “Do you have the... the...” He points to Harry’s forehead.

I shake my head disapprovingly. “Seriously, Ronald?”

Harry doesn’t seem to mind, though. He moves his hair to reveal his lightning bolt shaped scar. 

My eyes widen and Ron says, “Bloody hell.” 

I look away from the scar and out the window. The view is beautiful, it’s very open and green. 

“You must already be sick of people asking questions.” I bring my focus back to Harry. 

He just shrugs. 

“You live with muggles, don’t you?” Ron continues questioning Harry. 

“Yeah, they’re vile. Are all of your family Wizards?” 

Ron nods. “Er- I think so.” 

Harry looks amused at that. I can’t imagine being a Wizard, especially one as famous as Harry Potter, and growing up with Muggles. 

“And you two are brother and sister?” He asks us. 

I laugh. “Oh, no. We’re not related. Our families are close friends.” 

He nods. “Your father is a Professor?” 

“Yes, he teaches transfiguration, along with Professor McGonagall.” I explain. When the war ended my father was in need of a job, but most of the positions at Hogwarts were taken. Professor McGonagall was the one that suggested that they could teach together. 

“Your dad, he knew who I was...” Harry ponders. 

“Oh, yes.” I shrug. “I suppose he was just observant. Everyone knows who you are.” I feel like it’s not my place to tell Harry about our fathers friendship. I cannot wait to talk to Dad about Harry later, though. 

Ron and Harry start to talk about Ron’s family. I look out the window, thinking about what’ll happen once we get to Hogwarts. I reckon Harry will get sorted into to Gryffindor, like his father. Even more reason to want to be in Gryffindor. 

Soon the trolley witch comes by. Harry and I both go up to it, Ron blushes as he takes his sandwich out. I know he doesn’t like it when I offer to pay for things, but I make sure to get extra candy to share with him. 

We sit back down, arms full of candy. Ron looks at his sandwich with disgust. “Here Ron, have some. I got too much.” I tell him. 

He takes a pumpkin pasty as Harry looks questioningly at a Chocolate Frog. 

“Chocolate Frog,” I tell him. “It comes with a card, Ron collects them.” 

“Missin' Agrippa.” He mumbles through a full mouth. 

Harry Starts to open it. “Careful, they jump.” I warn too late, the frog jumps past me and out the window. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Ron shakes his head as he takes more of my candy. 

Harry pulls out the card, it’s Dumbledore. 

“Albus Dumbledore.” He reads out loud. “So that’s what he looks like.” 

Ron is astonished that Harry has never seen Dumbledore; Harry is even more astonished that the Dumbledore on the card moves. 

We continue eating our candy, until our compartment door opens. 

“Hello,” A girl with bushy brown hair says. “Have you seen a toad?” 

“A toad?” I ask. 

“Yes, a boy named Neville has lost his.” Her voice is rather bossy and sophisticated. 

“No, we haven’t seen a toad.” Ron gives her an answer. 

She shrugs. “I’m Hermione Granger.” 

“Ron Weasley.” 

“Asteria Lupin.” 

“Harry Potter.” 

Her eyebrows raise at Harry. “Really?” 

“Um, yeah.”

She nods. “I’ve read about you, you’re in loads of books, of course.” 

“I am?” Harry sounds surprised. I laugh a little, how could someone not know how famous they are. 

“You didn’t know? Well, I suppose you were raised by muggles though. My parents are muggles, they were so pleased when I got my letter. Of course I started reading every Wizarding book possible, once I found out.” She rambles. I can tell she likes to talk a lot. 

“Anyways, have you tried magic yet?” She raises an eyebrow in interest. 

She reminds me that we’re allowed to do magic on the train. I pulled my wand out of my robe pocket. I had gotten it at Olivander’s, of course. It’s sycamore wood with a Phoenix feather core, 10 and 3/4 inches. I’m very fond of it. 

“Not yet, but I know loads of spells.” I tell Hermione.

”Go on then.” I can tell she wasn’t to see if I’m good or not. Part of me wants to show off to her, she clearly thinks she’s better than me. 

“ _Accio glasses.”_ I point my want at Harry, his glasses go smoothly into my hand. 

Harry is confused at first but smiles, “Brilliant!” 

I do a simple repairing spell on the glassing before handing them back, noticing they were a little broken. I look to Hermione, who is trying not to look impressed. 

“Summoning spell.” She tries saying cooly. “We learn that in fourth year, correct?” 

I shrug, I had just seen Dad use it loads. I had never actually tried it before, but it seemed easy enough. Having a professor as a father meant reading loads of books and researching spells constantly. He always told me he I hoped I would be ahead if I learned early.

“Well,” Hermione starts, “I'll be off. You boys better change into robes soon.” With that she shut the compartment door and headed off. 

Ron’s eyes were wide. “That was bloody amazing! You’ve really never done that spell before?” 

I shake my head, we obviously weren't allowed to do magic purposely until we went to Hogwarts. 

“But... you did it so well! And it’s fourth year magic!” Ron is amazed, which makes me feel proud of myself. 

I just shrug again, trying not to blush. 

Ron scoffs. “I’m happy you showed her off, she seemed rather annoying.” 

“She wasn’t that bad.” I didn’t know if it was a lie or not. 

Ron sighs. “Well I”m just glad we’re almost to Hogsmeade Station. I’m starving.” 

I giggle, of course he is. 


	2. First Year - Gryffindor

When we arrived in Hogsmeade Station Hagrid was waiting to take us first years. It's tradition that first years come by boat ride. Of course, this isn't my first time coming to Hogwarts, though. 

I'm thankful it's not raining, it would be a very wet boat ride. The air is a little chilly, but It feels nice. 

"Let's take this one." I lead Harry and Ron to a boat. I look around, we can't see Hogwarts yet, but I have a jittery feeling when I think about seeing it. I can't believe this day has finally come.

I see Hermione go into a boat with three boys; one with a rather tight grip on a toad, which I assume is Neville. My father has told me about Neville Longbottom before, he was friends with Neville's parents before they were tortured into insanity. I've never met him but I know that he lives with his grandmother now. 

Hagrid checked to make sure everyone was in a boat, then called for them to move forward. The castle quickly came into view, everyone silent and they enjoyed the magnificent view. The castle is extremely large and on a cliff. I can't exactly remember the first time I saw it in person, considering I was really, really little. It's just as mesmerizing every time, though. 

Soon the boats stopped in a sort of underground passageway. We start to walk along it, following Hagrid to the castle. 

"Isn't beautiful?" I look at Ron and Harry. 

"It's brilliant." Harry says in awe. 

Hagrid knocks on the castle door, an older woman answers; Professor McGonagall. 

Professor McGonagall leads us to the great hall, I watch as all of the other first years take in the beautiful castle for the first time. We're led into the massive Great Hall, lit with thousands of floating candles. There's four long tables for each of the houses. My favorite part is the ceiling that's enchanted to look like the sky. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall says to us, then explains the housing. I already know all about the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

We form a line and wait for the sorting to start. I turn to Harry, who looks worried. 

"How do they sort us?" He asks. 

Ron shrugs slightly. "Fred and George told me it's a sort of test." This makes Harry's eyes widen.

I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't you know not to believe everything your brothers tell you?" I elbow his arm. "Don't worry, Harry. There's a sorting..." 

I'm cut off by singing. The hat has started its song. I hardly pay attention to it as I start to think about what house I'll be in. _Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor._

"Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall's shrill voice bring me back to reality. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Cheering comes from the Hufflepuff table. 

I take deep breaths as more people are called up. There's a wrenching feeling in my stomach. I realize that I'll be the first of us three to be called up, which makes me feel even worse. Dad thinks I'll be a Ravenclaw, which I suppose wouldn't be that bad. _Please be Gryffindor._

"Granger, Hermione!" 

I watch Hermione go up, not looking at all nervous. 

The hat thinks for a second before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

I've noticed that the Gryffindor table cheers the loudest. I really hope they'll be cheering for me soon. 

More and more names are called, then finally, "Lupin, Asteria!" 

My stomach jolts as my name is called. I rush up to the hat, trying to suppress my nerves. 

Professor McGonagall gives me a knowing smile, then puts the hat on me. 

"A Lupin, eh?" I hear the small voice of the Sorting Hat. 

_PLEASE be Gryffindor._

"Hmm, Gryffindor, you say? But I see lots of intelligence... and loyalty..." 

_Gryffindor._ I push the thought harder. 

"If you're certain, GRYFFINDOR!" 

I let out a sigh of relief and feel a smile take over my face. The hat is pulled off me and I walk over to the cheering table. I look towards the staff table and see my father giving me a proud smile. 

"Congrats, Lupin." Fred winks at me as I sit next to him. 

Once Harry's name is called whispers quickly fill the room. I shake my head, knowing the whispers will probably make him more nervous. 

As I assumed, the hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Harry looks happy as he takes the seat next to me. "Told you not to worry." I smile at him. 

"Do you reckon Ron will be with us?" He asks me. 

I snort. "Without a doubt. All the Weasleys are Gryffindors." 

Soon it's Ron's turn, he looks like he might be sick as the hat is placed on me. It instantly shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron takes his seat next to Harry and his siblings congratulate him. 

"Knew you would be Gryffindor. Don't know why you doubted it." I tell Ron. He just shrugs but I know he's relieved. 

"Well, it's lucky that the three of us are together!" He says energetically. 

I smile, It is very lucky. 

Dumbledore gives a quick welcome, then the table filled with food. Harry's mouth is opened as he stares at all of the food. I giggle a little, then dive in. Hogwarts food is very, very good, and there's so much to choose from. 

"It's almost overwhelming." I say as I look at all the options. 

"It's brilliant." Ron says through his stuffed mouth. 

I end up deciding to start with steak, potatoes and fries. As I take my first bite I realize how hungry I am. 

I look around the table, to the left of me I see Hermione sitting next to Neville. The two boys that rode their boat are next to them, talking about their families. I learn that a boy named Seamus Finnigan is a half blood and a boy named Dean Thomas isn't sure about his origins, but think's he's muggle-born. Hermione is chatting with Percy about schoolwork already; I fight back the urge to roll my eyes. 

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team next year?" I ask Harry, remembering that his dad started playing in his second year. 

Harry's eyebrows press together. "Er- Quidditch?" 

Ron's mouth opens in shock. I smile. "Yeah, Quidditch. It's a game on brooms." 

"We're on the team." George says. 

"Beaters." Fred finishes. 

"Oh, that's... er... nice." Harry tries not to sound confused. 

I shrug. "You'll learn more about it eventually." 

"You could read about it in Quidditch Through the Ages." Hermione joins the conversation. "It was some light reading over the summer, I'm not that interested in Quidditch." 

Ron shakes his head and mumbles. "She's mental." 

Once the feast ends Dumbledore goes up to make his start-of-term notices. No one allowed in the forbidden forrest, no magic should be used in-between classes, Quidditch trials, and to everyone's surprise he warns us about suffering a painful death if we go to the third-floor corridor on the right. Harry laughs at this, but everyone else thinks it's suspicious. 

Finally it's time to follow the prefects to the common room. I'm extremely excited to see it. I think about all of the memories my father has made in the same common room, and get excited when I think about making my own. 

Percy clears his throat as we approach the portrait. "The password is Caput Draconis. It tends to change often, though." He repeats the password to the lady in the portrait and it swings open. 

We all climb through the entrance. I feel a smile light up my face as I take in the common room. There's a light fireplace, lots of armchairs, books, and paintings. It all looks so cozy, all of a sudden I'm excited to do homework in here. 

"Girls, follow me." Percy says. 

I turn to Harry and Ron. "Well goodnight, then. See you in the morning?" The boys nod and say goodnight. I hurry over to to girls dormitory. 

It takes a while to find which room I'm in, I have to find where our trunk are. The rooms are filled with four-poster beds with velvet curtains. Once I finally find my trunk, I see Hermione Granger sitting on the bed next to mine, closest to the window. 

"Oh, hello." I say with a yawn. Seeing the beds is making me tired. 

"Hello." She says. "I think it's nice that we have a room together, don't you?" 

I just nod, hoping she doesn't drive me insane in our seven years together. I see my Gryffindor things laid out on the bed and put them in my trunk, taking out my pajamas. 

Two girls enter the room, it looks like they're friends. 

"Hi, I'm Asteria." I introduce myself. 

They both smile politely, but don't look too happy to be sharing a room with me and Hermione.

"Lavender." 

"Parvati." 

I smile back then go into the bathroom. Luckily, we have our own bathroom in our dorm. Most of the dorms don't have a bathroom so the shared bathrooms are more commonly used. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I start to think about the cottage and how different nights will be now that I'm at Hogwarts. 

I get into my bed and I'm surprised at how comfortable it is. I close the curtains, eager to fall asleep. I think about my day, it was so magical. I don't know what to expect in the years to come, but I'm already so excited for them. I'm glad that I have Ron and the twins with me, and now Harry. Tomorrow I'll get up early so that I can visit my dad before breakfast; I have so much to talk to him about. 

I let out one last yawn before falling into a very comfortable sleep. 


End file.
